1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an articulating chair and, more particularly, to an improved fabric cover and refined knock-down frame which are quickly assembled to form a two-position chair.
2. Description of the Background
Articulating knock-down chairs are fairly well-known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,070 to Geschwender discloses a leg-less leisure chair with a generally L-shaped one-piece rectangular frame, and a cushion swingable relative to the frame. The chair may be used in two different positions on the floor, one in which the cover functions as a backrest and the cushion as a seat, and the other in which the cover presents a reclining surface and the cushion provides a headrest to one reclining on the surface.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 (prior art), U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,214 to Geschwender improves the above-described frame, suggesting a collapsing four-piece frame including a pair of long U-shaped frame portions and a pair of short L-shaped connectors adapted for a telescopic fit in the ends of the U-shaped frame portions. In addition to a fully-functional articulating four-piece frame design, the '214 patent also teaches a basic cover for holding the frame together. The removable cover 11 fits over the frame and is preferably formed to hold the component parts 5, 7 and 9 of the frame in assembly. Cover 11 is tubular in shape, and may be fabricated of corduroy, canvas or plastic. The cover 11 includes a pocket 27 for holding a cushion that is swingable relative to the frame. This pocket 27 comprises a pair of rectangular extensions, each designated 29, extending in face-to-face relation outwardly (to the right) from the adjoining ends of sections 21, 23 and connected at their sides and at their outer ends by an elongate piece 31 of material. The frame cover 11 is closed at one end and open at the other end allowing it to be slipped on and off the frame, and it has an integral end portion or flap 37 at its open end for covering the outer end of the frame.
Though the above-described leisure chairs have been well-received, the covers have proven difficult and costly to manufacture, and time-consuming to install. Moreover, previous patterns and fabrics have been susceptible to wear and tear, shortening the useful life of the chair. It would be greatly advantageous to provide a simple, more rugged cover for an articulating leisure chair, and to refine the collapsing frame to thereby reduce the cost, simplify assembly, and increase the useful life of the chair.